Ice Cubes and her Bucket List
by KateB-fan
Summary: Secuela luego del capítulo 5x17. Finalmente Kate le muestra a Rick su truco con los cubos de hielo... M, obviamente. Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Se que me demoré mucho en escribir esta historia, pero tengan en cuenta que estuve algo ocupada... con respecto a la historia, además de esperar que les guste, esto comenzó siento un oneshot, pero presiento que me pedirán al menos otro capítulo... veremos...**

**Ice Cubes and her Bucket List**

Rick chequeó su reloj una vez más antes de abrir la puerta. Todavía tenía sensaciones raras debido al video maldito y quería asegurarse de no terminar enterrado por un ataque de pasión…

Entrecerró los ojos antes de entrar, la diferencia de luz no era mucha pero él parecía estar demasiado sensible a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, Rick sostuvo la respiración un instante. ¿Cómo era que aún luego de diez meses de compartir intimidad con ella se quedara con la boca abierta cada vez que la veía?

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en una respuesta, porque se distrajo observando cómo Kate soltaba su cabello y sus bucles acariciaban su espalda, aún cubierta por la camisa de seda blanca que él había adorado quitarle varias veces durante todo ese tiempo…

Rick sonrió involuntariamente cuando la escuchó jadear apreciativamente, como agradeciendo el poder liberarse...

Y presintiendo su presencia, cuando había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa, se detuvo en seco…

-¿Te quedarás mirando ahí o vendrás a ayudarme?- le dijo sin mirarlo, totalmente de espaldas a él.

Rick dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo y no se movió.

-Tengo que reconocer que estoy intrigado por saber qué más hay en tu lista…- dijo y ella giró en redondo, con media camisa abierta y Rick se permitió acariciarla con la mirada hasta que ambos pares de ojos se encontraran…

-¿Solamente?- dijo seria, su mirada penetrante, desafiante…

-Tampoco quiero parecer desesperado…- dijo él y sonrió, otra vez acariciando la piel expuesta a la altura del pecho.

-¿Acaso no se ha terminado la maldición aún?- dijo y sonrió, desabotonando un botón más…

-Ya está…- dijo y se acercó un poco, sin dejar de acariciarla con la mirada.

-Quítate la ropa…- le dijo con suavidad, pero Rick supo que no era solo un pedido, Kate adoraba ser dominante en la intimidad, aunque a veces se lo permitía a él y también resultaba excitante tener el control.

-¿Quieres… quieres que traiga más hielo?- le preguntó mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

-Yo lo haré… tú haz lo que te digo…- le dijo y alzó la ceja, para saber si él había comprendido.

Rick la miró salir y suspiró. La había extrañado esos días, y más allá del susto y el miedo de morir por la maldición, estaba agradecido de tenerla cerca y de poder disfrutar junto a ella…

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se acostó bajo las sábanas. Cuando la vio aparecer nuevamente, traía un vaso lleno de cubos de hielo y lo miró intensamente. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de luz y se quitó los altos zapatos y los pantalones y Rick sintió que algo comenzaba a moverse bajo las sábanas.

Kate sonrió con placidez al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y se colocó sobre él, aún con dos botones abrochados de su camisa.

Rick la miró con ojos hambrientos y deslizó sus manos acariciando sus muslos primero y luego ascendiendo hasta que involuntariamente desplazó sus caderas hacia arriba, aumentando el roce exquisitamente…

Kate lo observó con una mezcla perfecta de pasión y ternura y cuando Rick iba a tomar la iniciativa y desabotonar esos dos últimos botones, observó que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Rick se tensó un poco. Era increíble pero cada vez que ella no estaba bien o la veía seria, los viejos temores lo asaltaban, y temía que ella estuviese arrepentida de haberle dado una oportunidad a su relación con él…

Sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para hacerse problemas, porque ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho y dejó caer algunas lágrimas y luego habló…

-Perdóname…- dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-Kate…- intentó.

-Perdóname por no haber estado lista para ti antes…- le dijo y él levantó una mano y secó sus lágrimas con suavidad.

-No tengo nada que perdonar… por suerte estamos juntos… y no me arrepiento de nada… aunque hubiese preferido sufrir un poco menos…

-Lo sé…- dijo y sonrió- yo también…

-Pero valoro cada minuto que pasé a tu lado… desde que te conocí, Kate… las cosas buenas y las malas… porque nos hicieron quienes somos hoy… yo no voy a negarte que al principio solo fantaseaba con todo lo que podría hacerte bajo las sábanas… sería tonto de mi parte… pero cuando escribí eso, te juro que estaba seguro de lo que sentía y de que no quería perderme la oportunidad de amarte y lograr que me ames…

-Rick…

-Y dime… ¿qué hay en tu lista?

-¿Realmente? Yo no tengo una lista… no escrita… soy policía… estoy en constante peligro… si tuviera que plantearme todos los días qué haría, me la pasaría escribiendo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… pero me imagino que sabrás o habrás pensado en algo…

-Tú quieres saber si "Estar con Rick" forma parte de mi lista…

-Quizás…

-Pues… no sé si dicho de esa forma… creo que durante muchos años, lo primero en mi lista fue "Resolver el asesinato de mi madre"

-Es cierto…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Aunque debo reconocer que hace un par de años, tuve que modificar un poco esa lista… porque la idea era "Resolver ese tema en mi vida para poder tirar la pared".

-La pared…- suspiró Rick- Kate… ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que lo tomes a mal?

-Dime…- dijo Kate y frunció la nariz.

-¿Por qué, incluso con la pared de por medio hubo un Josh, un Deming… un Sorenson?

-Porque ellos no eran importantes al nivel de necesitar tirar esa pared… quiero decir… nunca consideré llegar muy lejos con ellos, solo hacer esa espera un poco más amena…

-¿Y por qué conmigo no?- dijo y levantó una ceja.

-Quizás no quería estropear las cosas contigo…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Porque era importante…

-Porque te tenía miedo… es cierto… no me parecías muy serio…

-Porque estabas muerta por mí…- dijo él y desabrochó uno de los botones, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por la piel del abdomen de Kate, que cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Eres arrogante, Castle…- le dijo cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró- y ¿sabes qué le sucede a los tipos arrogantes como tú?- dijo y miró sus dedos, jugando con el último botón.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rick, ansioso.

-Sufren… mucho…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello mientras tomaba el vaso.

Rick la miró expectante y la vio colocarse un cubo de hielo ya un poco derretido en la boca. Con sus propios dedos, Kate delineó sus labios y lo vio abrir la boca, siguiendo cada movimiento de ella.

Kate presionó con sus dientes el hielo hasta que se rompió y lo masticó hasta derretirlo. Tomó la mano de Rick e introdujo su dedo índice en la boca, succionándolo suavemente.

Rick se removió inquieto y no dijo nada, sus ojos hablaban por él, y también sus caderas, que parecían adosadas a ella, que era totalmente consciente de lo que él estaba experimentando.

-¿Te gusta el frío Castle?- le dijo luego de dejar su dedo en libertad.

-Me gustas tú…- dijo él en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y tomó otro cubo, lo colocó en su boca un momento y luego lo deslizó hacia abajo, sobre el pecho de Rick que se sobresaltó y Kate vio como su piel se erizaba por el cambio de temperatura.

-Mmm- jadeó Rick- frío…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Kate colocó el hielo en su boca y descendió con sus labios por el pecho de él, deslizando también el hielo por su piel y haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Oh Dios, Kate…- dijo y sus dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, deseando que ella siguiese más hacia abajo.

Ella levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza. Rick sintió terror por un momento, temiendo haber cometido un error irreparable.

-Siéntate…- le dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Rick la obedeció y ella extrajo de su bolso sus esposas.

-No, no… espera…- le dijo él extendiendo su mano hacia adelante- ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no seguimos con los cubos de hielo?

-Porque en mi fantasía, tú no puedes moverte…- dijo ella y cerró una de las esposas en su muñeca.

-¿Quieres decir que seguirás con el hielo pero me esposarás?- preguntó con los ojos oscuros de deseo.

-Créeme, no tienes idea de lo que sentirás…- le dijo ella y tomó su otra muñeca y lo esposó por detrás.

Kate lo miró sonriendo casi con placer cuando se colocó sobre él nuevamente, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas…

Tomó otro cubo de hielo y lo colocó en su boca, los ojos de él observándola de cerca y su evidente reacción a ella aún bajo la sábana, pero en contacto…

Kate acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, testeándolo con su lengua y él jadeó ante la diferencia de temperatura… y mientras lo besaba, Rick la sintió moverse un poco, pero no pudo reparar en lo que ocurría, estaba demasiado ocupado besándola, hasta que sintió sus dedos deslizando un nuevo cubo de hielo por sus hombros y luego por su pecho, mientras ella reía en su boca, divertida de los estremecimientos que le provocaba…

Abandonó su boca y siguió el rastro de agua con sus labios, y volvió a sentirlo jadear…

Al llegar a la altura de su abdomen se separó un poco de él y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa. Rick no se perdió ni un solo movimiento y ella se inclinó ante él y acomodó unas almohadas para que estuviese cómodo…

Rick quiso decirle algo… pero no supo qué, estaba desesperado. Kate retiró la sábana que era lo único que los separaba en ese momento y él entreabrió los labios en anticipación cuando la vio tomar otro cubo de hielo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y sintió las manos de Kate muy frías, acariciándolo y trató de contenerse, no era mucho lo que podía hacer de todos modos. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarse en lo que ella hacía, arrodillada delante de él, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, porque cuando Kate se inclinó y lo tomó en su boca, sintió el contacto directo, no solo de su lengua, sino de lo que quedaba del hielo y todo se volvió súbitamente demasiado borroso.

Rick jadeó, sin saber qué hacer, por un instante se sintió algo molesto, como que no podía adaptarse a la temperatura, pero cuando ella continuó con sus besos, comenzó a relajarse y a experimentar el placer.

Durante un rato se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando sus caricias, pero cuando sintió que estaba cerca del clímax, trató de encontrar su voz…

-Kate… Dios… por favor suéltame las manos… me estoy muriendo por tocarte…- le dijo en tono agudo.

Kate lo miró y sonrió y Rick sintió que todo terminaría ahí mismo.

-Tú sabes que no las ajusté lo suficiente… si no te liberaste antes para poder tocarme, es porque no quisiste…- le dijo y escuchó el click que le indicaba que él se había liberado.

Kate se incorporó y se puso de pie frente a él y Rick tomó suavemente su mano…

-Tu turno… yo también tengo algunos trucos para mostrarte…- dijo él y le extendió las esposas…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Era lo que esperaban? Espero que sí!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A pedido de muchos de ustedes! Gracias por las reviews! Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick sonrió cuando Kate abrió la boca sin poder contestar, era raro que ella se quedara sin palabras…

Sin embargo, él sabía que ella, no sólo confiaba en él, sino que sentía una evidente excitación por saber lo que ocurriría…

Se inclinó suavemente sobre ella y esposó sus manos por delante y luego le hizo levantar los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras la recostaba en la cama…

La vio entreabrir los labios, seguramente ella estaría intentando alguna frase pero sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada…

Él la observó un momento, sintiendo que la tenía toda para él y ella sonrió seduciéndolo…

-Creo que no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí, Kate…- le dijo y sin esperar a que contestara descendió sus labios sobre su cuello y comenzó a besarla dedicándole un buen tiempo a cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Kate cerró los ojos ante la sensación, era increíble sentirse abandonada a él, y el hecho de estar esposada agudizaba su entrega…

Luego de pasar por su pecho en detalle, sintiendo que ella se arqueaba para conseguir un contacto más intenso, Rick llegó a su abdomen y se detuvo en seco.

Kate, que tenía los ojos cerrados, jadeó en protesta y los abrió. Lo descubrió observándola y se perdió en sus ojos.

-El truco…- demandó.

-No hay truco… pero créeme, me rogarás que termine contigo…- le dijo en voz gruesa, cargada de deseo.

-Veremos…- dijo y supo que él tenía razón, aunque se negara a admitirlo.

Rick descendió sus labios a la altura del ombligo de Kate y jugueteó ahí con su lengua, ella suspiró, no queriendo entregarse. Los dedos de Rick dibujaron formas vagamente circulares en la cara interna de ambas piernas de ella, que se tensó un poco.

Descendió un poco con su boca y luego se movió hacia la izquierda, hasta el hueso de la cadera. Kate jadeó con frustración, quería que él llegara ya a donde ella más lo necesitaba…

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír y la sintió erizarse cuando soplo viento con su nariz sobre la piel de ella…

Sus dedos ascendieron hasta encontrarla y la escuchó gemir mientras testeaba cuán preparada estaba ella para él.

Rick movió un poco sus dedos y movió su boca a la zona púbica. Levantó la cabeza cuando la sintió temblar en anticipación, tenía que ver su cara. Kate tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente separados, como si el aire que inspiraba por la nariz no fuera suficiente.

Y cuando Kate iba a protestar, descendió sus labios sobre ella.

Kate sofocó un grito triunfal, el placer era tortuoso, pero más tortuosa había sido la espera…

Aunque no era la primera vez que él hacía eso, Kate sentía que cada segundo descubría una sensación nueva… él no solo se movía con experiencia, sino que parecía conocer exactamente cómo y dónde hacerlo…

Rick la acarició un poco más con sus dedos y luego la tomó de la parte posterior de las rodillas y sin dejar de besarla, colocó las piernas sobre sus hombros, cambiando el ángulo de su cuerpo y posicionándose de rodillas frente a ella.

Kate sintió que el clímax estaba cerca unos intensos minutos más tarde. Casi no podía controlar su voz, quería gritarle que no se detuviera, aunque él no lo había hecho en ningún momento…

Cuando Rick advirtió que ella comenzaba a tensarse, levantó la cabeza y la observó.

-Rick…- jadeó ella suplicante.

-¿Estás bien, Kate?- le preguntó él en tono irónico.

-No me hagas esto…- pudo articular ella.

-Yo creo que te estoy haciendo todo lo que quieres…

-Quieres que te ruegue…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-No hace falta que lo hagas con palabras… pero sería un buen detalle, sí… - dijo él.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?- dijo y jadeó apreciativamente cuando volvió a sentir sus dedos acariciándola.

-Quiero oírlo…- dijo él, sus ojos brillosos, anhelantes.

Kate se incorporó un poco y se sostuvo como pudo con sus manos esposadas.

-Por favor... te… te lo ruego, Rick…- le dijo y él sonrió. Sus dedos danzaron un poco más sobre ella y cuando Rick volvió a descender sus labios, la escuchó decir su nombre- Castle…- y se dejó caer hacia atrás otra vez…

Kate sintió que no podía moverse, su mente y su cuerpo estaban totalmente entregados a él. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y cuando él continuó con su tarea un momento más, no pudo evitar gemir y convulsionar al sentir el máximo placer.

Rick sintió la respuesta corporal de ella a sus caricias y no se movió durante un instante, deleitado en lo que había logrado hacerle sentir…

Una vez que Kate se recuperó, él la miró y la hizo incorporarse. Se sentó en la punta de la cama y la colocó sobre él, tomándola por completo en un solo movimiento.

Kate se quejó un poco, sentía mucha sensibilidad, pero luego pasó las manos por la cabeza de él y lo abrazó, un poco incómoda por las esposas.

Rick besó sus labios y se mantuvo quieto un segundo, sintiendo como ella se contraía alrededor de él.

La besó profundamente, casi incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

-Dime que esta sensación al tenerte dentro mío no se terminará nunca…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Prometido…- dijo y se olvidó del mundo en el momento exacto en que comenzó a moverse junto a ella.

Kate cerró los ojos mientras lo besaba. Tenía que admitir que estar con él estaba en su lista, aunque ella no la hubiese hecho de la misma forma que él, escrita…

Momentos después de que ambos llegaran al clímax, Rick la hizo recostar amorosamente mientras le quitaba las esposas y besaba sus muñecas…

-¿Quién lo diría, verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo casi sin fuerzas luego, cuando él los cubrió a ambos con una manta.

-¿Quién diría qué?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Quién diría cuando nos cruzamos nosotros dos al principio, que las cosas terminarían así…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Yo nos tuve fe desde el inicio…- dijo él mientras dibujaba los rasgos de la cara de ella con su dedo índice.

-Fe de que terminarías metiéndote en mi cama…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-¿Sabes? Es feo que digas eso… - dijo con seriedad- aunque sea cierto… y más porque… eres tú la que se metió en mi cama por primera vez…

-Técnicamente… eso es cierto… pero yo me metí en tu cama porque tú te metiste primero en mi corazón…- dijo ella y él la miró con ternura.

-Tardaste un poco…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Lo siento… eso es algo que aunque quisiera, no podré cambiar…- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-No te pido que lo hagas… ¿sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea…- dijo y ella lo miró expectante- ¿por qué no hacemos una nueva lista, entre los dos?

-Tú dices una lista de las cosas que nos gustaría hacer juntos…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Exacto…

-¿Todo?- preguntó ella y alzó ambas cejas con interés.

-Wow… eso suena prometedor, detective…- dijo él y giró para buscar un anotador y una lapicera en su mesa de luz.

-¿Guardas eso en tu mesa de luz?- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Soy escritor… a veces se me ocurren cosas durante la noche…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez escribiste sobre mi?- quiso saber Kate.

-¿Quieres saber si alguna vez soñé contigo?- preguntó él.

-Quizás…- dijo y sonrió.

-Miles de veces… - dijo él y besó sus labios- ¿Hacemos la lista o no?- dijo y sonrió cuando ella asintió y miró hacia arriba, pensativa… lista para comenzar a elaborar ideas…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
